


The Cycle

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Bechdel Test Pass, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Forests/Woods, Gen, Gen Fic, Interspecies, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. A bow is aimed. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

All of this has happened before…

A bow is aimed.

Erica closes her eyes.

She hears it release, but instead of feeling it, she hears a cry and smells blood.

Opening her eyes, she finds no Boyd standing in front of her (still safe at home, hopefully).

The hunter is bleeding from the palm and goes to pick up the ruined bow.

Another arrow re-nicks the palm, and she turns to see Allison standing on a tree trunk with her own bow aimed at the hunter.

“Erica. Can you walk?”

“Yeah.”

“As fast as you can, go warn the others.”


End file.
